Fluffy Tales
by Kitsune-Li
Summary: BakuraSerenity fic. What happens when Bakura turns into a fluffy white cat and has to be watched by Serenity while Ryou is in America for two whole weeks. R for language and sexuallity.


1. Day it all started

A/N: Hello, before I start this. I'd like to say that I do not own Yu-gi-oh! This is a Bakura/Serenity fanfic. ^^ So enjoy!

It was one fine day in May in Domino City; Bakura the ancient tomb robber was walking down a alley way. Minding his business and not noticing he accidently crashed into a old defenseless old woman. Bakura growled while almost falling over but catching himself "Watch it old hag!" he hissed while walking by not bothering to stop to help her. The old woman nearly shook her head while picking up her groceries bag "Foolish boy, he should learn some manners.". The old woman then soon grinned to herself "Hmm. Maybe I can teach him a lesson" she then walked off towards the darker part of the alley way.

Bakura arrived home "Ryou, I'm home" he called to his Hikari; he noticed not reply so he shrugged it off then walked into his room which he shared with his Hikari. He started to get undress to go take a shower a hour later he was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hi Bakura, sorry I was out late. I brought back dinner" he told his Yami who gave him sort of a crossed look "Dammit, you know I was starving" Bakura snapped while fixing his towel making it tighter around his waist. Ryou smiled while just shaking his head he put the bag of food on the kitchen table and took a seat in the living room couch. Bakura was getting his pants on when he noticed a bruise on the side of his waist "Shit, that damn old lady must had collided into me harder then I thought" he said while poking at it.

-somewhere in the slums-

"Hahaha, the boy will pay" the old woman grinned while putting in a powder mix into a pot in front of her. She took the strands of white hair she found on her wool sweater and threw it in the chemical then she smirked looking towards her cat "Lets see how vicious you'll be as a little kitty" she took a few strands from her cat then threw that in too. She took a huge wooden paddle and began to stir it up. Taking out the paddle of the green smokey ooz; she put bother her hands over the pot. She closed her eyes while chanting a spell over and over again; the ooz began to turn into a rather purple color.

The smoke was a huge purple cloud that escaped the window; it flew through Domino in search of the unlucky one. The old woman opened her eyes then smiled "Only when he falls in love and learns the power of friendship can he turn back" she said while walking towards her window. She watched the purple thick cloud move through out the city; no one else could see it but herself. The old woman smiled at her pot; she then took her groceries and put them away. Her enjoyment she could feel that her spell was just outside of Bakura's window.

-back with Bakura-

Bakura started to brush his white hair; he started to notice something like a dark thick cloud wrapping around him in the room "What the hell? Am I getting sent to the shadow realm?" he said while looking around. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain noticing that the thick smoke was going into his body "Holy shit! What is going on!!" he grabbed his chest while falling to his knees. His hand propped himself from falling face first onto the hard wood floor; he felt his lungs having a hard time breathing in air. The sound of a thud and coughing had alarmed Ryou who was sitting on the couch; he rushed towards the bedroom door. He opened it noticing Bakura on his knees with his hands propping him up "Bakura!!" he cried to his Yami.

The purple smoke had entered into Bakura's body; he stood up shakily "Ugh, what the hell just happened to me" he said while looking towards Ryou who had his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh. "What is so god damn funny?" Bakura yelled at his Hikari "You...you..got a tail" he laughed while pointing towards Bakaru's bottom. Bakura frozed; his hand reached behind him and he felt a long fluffy tail "What is going on!" he screamed while looking towards the mirror then turned more pale. Two white fully cat ears twitched "NO! NO! I can't be turning into a cat" he said but soon found himself looking up to Ryou "Damn Ryou, how did you get meow so tall! Wait..did I just..meow.." Bakura said while looking up to the laughing Ryou. "Well Bakura I must say, is this one of your other special powers. Turning into cute little fluffy white cats" Ryou grinned while Bakura hissed "Why you!" he ran up to his Hikari's leg and bit down. 

Ryou let out painful scream "Alright, alright I'm sorry" he cried while grabbing his leg as Bakura let go. "This is no laughing matter, we have to find a way to turn me back into myself" Bakura sighed while looking down at his little kitty pawls "Sorry, wish I could help. But I got to leave for America tomorrow. Great now that I think of it I'll need a pet sitter now!" he joked. Bakura's golden kitty eyes gave him a narrow glare while his claws started to dig into the wooden floor "Don't make me scratch up that face of yours" he warned as Ryou backed off "Right, I can't take you to New York with me. I know I'll call my friends to see if one of them would be willing to watch my fluffy" he grinned while walking over to his phone. Bakura sighed while jumping onto Ryou's bed; everything felt so much bigger now to him "Oh Ra this sucks!" he hissed while his pawls went over his kitty head. Ryou was busy calling up some people to see if anyone was willing to watch Bakura while he was gone at America for two weeks.

Ryou sighed "Sheesh, doesn't anyone like watching animals. Calling Seto Kaiba would be a waste of time. Hm, how about Joey's little sister" he said while dialing Joey's number. Joey picked up the phone "Yo, who dis?" Joey questioned and "It's me Ryou, can I speak to Serenity. "Ah not another fan boy, sheesh can't you boys leave my poor lil sis be!" Joey sighed over the phone "No it's nothing like that, trust me Joey" Ryou reassured him. "Yeah sure, whatever hold on." Joey said while putting his hand over the mouth piece "Sis! It's for you!" he called for her. Serenity smiled at Joey as she picked up the phone "Hello? Who is it?" she questioned "It's Ryou" he said "Oh hello Ryou!" she said sweetly.

  


"Hey, um I was wondering if you can watch my cat fluffy while I'm at New York for two weeks" he asked "Yeah no problem, bring him over tomorrow" she smiled. Ryou smirked while going 'yes!' in his head and doing a small hip shaking dance with rejoice "Thank you so much! I'll be there tomorrow to leave him off." "Alright, Goodnight Ryou!" Serenity said while hanging up with Ryou. She turned to Joey who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest "Well, what he want?" he asked her. "He asked me if I'd watch his cat while he is in New York." she told him and he shook his head "Let me guess, you'd agree to" he said with a smirk because he knew his sister. Serenity nodded "Of course, he'll be over with the cat tomorrow morning." she said "Ah, why doesn't he have that psycho Yami watch him" Joey grumbled while walking out towards his room.

Ryou smiled while walking towards his bedroom; he noticed Bakura sitting up straight on his bed "I got Serenity to watch you while I'm gone" he told Bakura. Bakura glared "What am I? Some kind of pet that you can just leave off" Bakura said while Ryou just gave him a look saying 'well duh look at yourself right now' and Bakura sighed "Who the hell did this to me anyways.". Ryou shrugged while sitting on the edge of the bed "Do anything uncivil today?" he asked his Yami. Bakura sat there thinking with his tail swishing back in forth "Hmm..lets see. I tripped Yugi into the mud. Called Tea some names and oh yeah collided into a old hag" he said proudly. Ryou just shook his head "Well I was hoping for just one but okay" he sighed while laying down on the bed. "Ah what are you doing going to sleep. We have to figure this out!" Bakura said while his kitty pawl poked his hikari's side "mmm..I need sleep. Sides you have a 2 weeks with Serenity to figure that out" he grinned "Maybe she'll actually hug you" he added and received a hiss in reply. 

To be continued.....

A/N: Woo fun! I'll continue the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews knowing people actually like it! 

Bakura: Damn...you turning me into a cat!

Marik: I think it's actually cute ::Cuddles Bakura::

Bakura: e_e......::Smacks Marik:: 

  



End file.
